An Unexpected Journey
by aidensmama10
Summary: The adventure of my character, as she travels through time and into a world unknown to her. Plz Review this is my first, 1st person fanfiction.


An Unexpected Adventure.

Introduction:

My name is Kassandra, yes spelled with a K, and this is the story of my unexpected adventure. A lot of things have happened in a short time, and I have been told the best way to remember important information is to write it down. Since there is so much I wish to remember, I thought it best to turn it into a story. Make it kind of like a diary, this way when someone reads it they can understand everything. The best way to start is to help anyone who reads this better understand the main character, me!

I am mostly an ordinary, popular, high school teenager. I am 16 with long straight Auburn hair, and blue eyes. I am skinny but not because I don't eat, actually I can eat everything under the sun. The doctor said it was because I have a high metabolism. I'm lucky I can eat anything I want and stay a small size. I'm a senor, thanks to having my father's smarts, I skipped a few grades.

That seems ordinary, right? That's where ordinary ends though.

I go to a very expensive private school, and I have lots of expensive things. Why you might ask? It's because my father is the president of a very successful corporation. My father invented and sells the only cars that run on water. He made a great find and found out how to make the cars use water not gas. He figured out how to separate the Hydrogen from the Oxygen, and make it run off the Hydrogen. All that is left is the Oxygen that comes out through the exhaust. With Oxygen being the exhaust, we do not have to worry about global warming. There are no more oil spills, and people are taking better care of our water supplies. When he started marketing his vehicles, he quickly became the richest man in the world.

I live with my mother and father in a large mansion, just outside a small town in Florida. Growing up with a father that has all the money anyone could ever want, it defiantly a bonus. Needless to say, being my father's little girl has its benefits. I am well taken care of and can get anything I want. So you could say my life is perfect. Well it was, until the day everything changed and my adventure started.

I have written some stories in the past, but all in 3rd person. This will be my first try at 1st person, so please bear with me. Now, I will get to the reason you have opened this book, My Unexpected Journey…

Chapter 1: A Change in Scenery.

"Katt, come on it's only the last class of the day. Spring break starts tomorrow; missing one class won't kill you. After all you're a senor, you're expected to. " Melissa, my best friend said, hounding me for the third time today. Mel, Anne, and Tara were all skipping the last class today together and Mel had been asking me all day to join them. Of course, being me, I had turned her down all day, until now. I had taken the moment to think about what I wanted to have for lunch, which she mistook as me thinking about skipping and she hadn't stopped talking about it since.

"Fine, I'll come. If we get caught, I'm telling them you kidnapped me." I said agreeing. I was only agreeing so she would leave me alone, plus I have never done anything wrong so skipping sounded fun. She smiled her bright, you won't regret this smile.

"Awesome, I will go tell them. Meet us behind the gym after you get your lunch, we will wait for you. This is gonna be great, we can go to the lake." That was the last thing I heard as she walked away.

Actually going to the lake was perfect, I had been meaning to do a new sketch and the lake was the perfect scene. I am a painter, and I love finding new thing to put to canvas. I quickly grabbed my ham and cheese croissant and headed to grab a drink. After I had made the hard choice of Root beer or Dr. Pepper, which I went with the latter, I headed out the cafeteria door. Once outside I made my way to the gym.

All three girls were already there, like I figured. Mel waved and smiled, "Yes, you didn't chicken out. We were just making bets if you would come. I bet you would so there, I win ladies. Give me your lunches, Ha."

Tara and Anne, both frowned but handed over there lunches. "Awe come on Mel, It was just a joke why do we still have to give you our lunches?" Tara asked.

"Because, if you wanna bet you have to pay up." Mel said smiling, biting into Tara's sandwich. She turned and tossed Anne's box of pizza at me, "Here, since you came and helped me win you can have half." I took the box and slipped it into my bag. I didn't want the smell to inform anyone of our escape attempt.

Our school is surrounded by woods on 2 sides, which the gym backs up to both. It was the perfect place to sneak off; you would figure the teachers would have someone posted out here to keep watch. I watched as Tara, closely followed by Anne, made her way across the small field and into the woods. Mel looked at me and smiled, motioning for me to follow her. I was starting to get that feeling in your stomach that says this is a bad idea. I hesitated, thinking maybe I shouldn't, when Mel grabbed my hand. I guess she figured out what I was thinking; I'm not that hard to read sometimes. We slowly made our way across the short field and darted into the woods. Once we were safely hidden I exhaled the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"See I told you sneaking across would be no problem." Anne was saying to Tara as we walked up. "I was just surprised we didn't have to sneak by Mr. Armstrong. He is normally out there during lunch. I've had to sneak past him before. We must be really lucky." She finished smiling at us.

I was going to agree when we heard a noise behind us. As I turned to look I was dreading finding out which teacher caught us. To my surprised it wasn't a teacher at all, but a man dressed in a trench coat. 'Oh Great, the first time I decide to sneak away I get caught. Just my luck' I thought to myself. I eyed the guy, he stood a good couple feet taller than Anne. Anne is the tallest of us, at a height of 5'6", so you know this guy was a skyscraper to me. I'm only 4'7", so looking up at him was a strain. I watched as he slowing looked at each one of us. He seemed to be trying to remember something. I took a quick survey of everyone, the others girls including Mel had the deer in headlights look. They weren't going to be much help; I was going to have to smooth things over like always. I was fixing to tell him we were sorry and we would go back to school now, when he spoke instead.

"So what do we have here, 4 skippers. Let's see which one of you is the leader? One of you had to convince the others to join…." He paused for a second, obviously expecting an answer. Which no one seemed to be willing to give, for no one spoke up. He seemed to get frustrated and then he said, in a not to nice tone, "I asked you girls a question, answer me."

Well, there is something else you should know about me. I don't take kindly to mean people, and he was obviously one of the mean ones. Sometimes, I tend to speak before thinking, and this moment seemed to be one of those times. "Well, why should we answer a weirdo who wears a trench coat in the middle of spring?" I said before thinking. Once I had said it though, I definitely regretted it. His full attention turned to me, and he seemed to be thinking for a moment. It was only a second later that he reached into his pocket and pulled out a badge. Of course we all recognized it as a community officer badge.

"Ok, I want everyone's names starting with you smart ass." He said. Well, of course we all told him. Once I had told him my name, he seemed to smile like he was in luck. I watched as he turned to the others and said, "Be grateful I am in a good mood today, you three can go. You, on the other hand." He said looking at me. "You're coming with me for your smart comments."

Well, me being me and being afraid of being in real trouble, I ran. Not before having another one of my momentary lapses in reasoning, and shouting "Rent a Cop" at him. It didn't take long before I heard his footsteps following shortly behind me. I ran towards the dense part of the woods, hoping his coat would catch on a branch. It seemed like I had been running for an hour before I finally didn't hear his footsteps behind me anymore. Thinking he probably wasn't far off, I quickly looked for a good hiding place. As I quickly scanned the area around me, I spotted a large bush. 'Great he will never look for me in there.' I thought to myself. I quickly ran over to it and jumped inside. It wasn't the greatest plan, because I ended up getting a lot of cuts and scrapes all over from the branches as I jumped in. I sat there quietly listening for him to run past, but I never heard him. I decided to hide out in there for a half hour, until I was certain he was gone. I just sat there and watched my clock, the time going past slower than I thought possible.

Finally once the half hour was over, I stepped out of my hiding place. I was quite pleased with myself, for managing to elude the cop. I quickly took a look around, trying to figure out exactly where I was. I had never really been in these woods, I was defiantly lost. 'I guess the best bet is to back track towards the school. Then I can go from there.' I thought to myself. As, I made my way back I heard a laugh. I turned and looked where the noise had come from, but I saw nothing. I was really starting to become scared, when the cop from earlier dropped down from a tree not too far from my hiding place.

"It's about time you came out of that tangled mess. I was thinking I would have to come in after you, and I wasn't looking forward to it." The guy said, smiling at me. I really didn't like that smile, it was wrong. This guy was starting to remind me of a psychopath from some horror movie. I had the impression I was not safe around him. I took a step back from him, and said "Look I have never skipped before, I'm sorry about the rent a cop comment. I panicked. I am not used to getting into trouble, I promise I will go straight back to school and take full responsibility. Please don't take me to jail, I promise to never skip again." I watched as he laughed again. That laugh sent chills down my spine; this guy was giving off bad juju. He continued to laugh and then he did the weirdest thing, he floated. Yes, he was floating. Feet off the ground, gliding towards me. I did what any ordinary 16 year old girl would do, I screamed.

He only continued laughing and then he seemed to vanish only to appear right in front of me. His hand shot out faster than my eye could see and slapped me across the face. I fell to the ground from the impact, completely taken aback. No one had ever hit me before. He loomed over me smiling that evil smile, for that's the best way to describe it. He quickly grabbed me by my arms and slung me over his shoulder. I was too stunned to move, but only for about 30 seconds. Then I began to fight like a wild cat. I was kicking and punching, biting and clawing. Nothing seemed to work, it was like he had no feeling. It took me a minute to see we had approach a make shift camp in the woods. There was a small tent, and a small fire going. I didn't have time to wonder why there was a fire going in the middle of the day. He suddenly tossed me into it.

I screamed as I fell, the flames flying up to meet me. I felt the heat but it wasn't as hot as I figured it would be. The other weird thing was it seemed I was still falling. I should have hit the coals by now, but I hadn't. I didn't have time to worry about that though. The only thing I was thinking about was when I did hit to roll out as soon as possible. Finally I felt a slight pressure on my right side, and I immediately roll that way. It didn't take but a second and I was out of the fire, and into the dirt surrounding it. I continued rolling for a few seconds, making sure I wasn't still on fire. Once I was certain I wasn't, I looked around the see where the guy that just tried to barbecue me was. He was nowhere I could see, but there were two new faces. A young woman with flaming red hair and green eyes, and a guy around her age with black hair and blue eyes. They seemed to be in as much shock as I was, but quickly overcame theirs first. They stood and started pulling out what looked like old age weapons. The guy pulled out a sword of some kind; it looked to be bigger than him. And the woman had a bow out and an arrow nocked. I quickly raised my hands over my head, the sign of surrender. They just stared at me, though not lowering their weapons. I looked past them and at my surroundings. I certainly wasn't in the woods any more. I seemed to be in a camp, in a field with a cliff behind me and woods not too far off in the distance. I didn't have time to even wonder how I had gotten here, when the woman spoke but in something I didn't understand. I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Sorry I don't understand you. Do you speak English?"

"Yes, I can speak your language but it is not called English here. Who are you? Are you a Caster? You must be to come out of the fire." The man said pointing his sword at me.

"Caster I don't even know what that is. Whatever it is I am not. My name is Kassandra, and a guy just abducted me and through me into a fire. When I tried to roll out I ended up here." I said quickly hoping if I explained they would lower their weapons. Then I explained my story, which they listened too surprisingly.

Once I had finished they guy said, "What time is it? The year I mean?" He asked after I had finished. I was a little taken aback by the question; I mean who wouldn't know the year. Luckily they had lowered their weapons, so I thought it wasn't that bad an idea to just go along with his questioning and I told him it was the year 2012. He looked at me sadly and said "I am sorry to inform you but you are not in your time anymore, it is the year 128 now."


End file.
